the_unit_127fandomcom-20200214-history
San Fierro Auto
San Fierro Auto is a fast-paced action themed DYOM mission packs series designed by EddyIr. The series itself contain 4 main MPs and 1 DLC MP. All of them are take place in San Fierro,hence the name. List of San Fierro Auto Missions Packs San Fierro Auto: Released in early 2015,the story begin with Jack Parker,bodyguard of club owner,Johnny "JB" Smith,escape in exile to San Fierro after a shootout with unknown gang inside of the club in 2010.Later in 2015,Jack meet with other characters such as Frank Santos,Luis Cesar and Eddie Johnson,leader of Shotgun Company Gang (short: SG Company Gang which previously known as Minor Gang in the past). The story ended with the fall of Shotgun Company Gang after death of both Eddie and Luis that reveals the detail on the event in 2010 to Jack. San Fierro Auto: The Opposite Side Line: Released in early 2016,this is only DLC was made for SFA series,take place around the same as SFA,to be exact in Chapter 2 and 3 of San Fierro Auto.The players take control of Brad,to-be retired right man of Shotgun Company,even though the DLC mission pack is never crossover with the main one,but consists of some further detail that not appear on the main one. San Fierro Auto 2: Released in July 2016,this is second mission pack on the series,take place in mid-2015 and put control of Fred,former Grove Street member in exile to San Fierro,as he arrives,3 new major gang make their debut in SF to take control for power and in the meantime,the special FBI unit was formed to crush down any urban gang movements to ensure peace The story ended with the fall of 2 new major gang and the rise of Yakuza gang in SF as well as Fred begin to return back to LS. San Fierro Auto III: The Past of Years: Released in September 2016,unlike the first two MPs which are sequel,this mission pack take place in mid-2014 and the first one in chronological series,The story is about a professional killer,Mike leave his former branch of San Fierro Rifa,Hitmen Squad to join SF Rifa to help its leader,Diego who is desperate for power and it's also the birth of Shotgun Company Gang (by that time,it's called Minor Gang). The ending of SFA3:TPOY is different which is the main character,Mike killed by Eddie as result by Diego made a deal with him to work together. San Fierro Auto 4: Downfall: The last/final San Fierro Auto in the chronological series,this mission pack is acts as sequel to San Fierro Auto 2.Take place in late-2015 and early 2016,the story begin with Erich Kuhn and his mission to hunt down the killer of his father who served in VC Army during 1998-1999 SF Civil War. Gameplay Features All of San Fierro Auto series is famous known for its starting point which is player's safe house along with preset vehicles (cars and motorcycle) and weapon spawn point which is already told in the first or second mission. The e-mail system (timeout objective) was introduced in San Fierro Auto series (except SFA3:TPOY) as the alternative way for other non-playable character to give orders/missions to protagonist. Overall,the mission variety is decent to better depends which SFA series the player playing right now. The weapon system in SFA series: San Fierro Auto - In the first mission,the player will received a pistol automatically before lost it and replaced with AK47 which given in second mission after 2 chapters later,player will received MP5 (the second mission of Chapter 2) and Shotgun (the third mission of Chapter 3),even though AK47 is enough to get the job done but to allow player to play missions with other weapon. San Fierro Auto: The Opposite Side Line '''- In the first mission,the player received a Desert Eagle as their first weapon even though some mission orders the player to get the better one such as MP5 until 7th mission of Chapter 1 where players begin to use AK47 as their primary weapon but lesser ammo and often ran out during some missions. '''San Fierro Auto 2 - In the second mission,the player only given a 9mm pistol before receiving Micro-Uzi in the firth mission up to the 8th mission of Chapter 2 which later on the player will given M4 for better firepower. San Fierro Auto III: The Past of Years - In the beginning,the player will received a 9mm pistol automatically and later on,Shotgun with 40 shells was given in 1st mission of Chapter 2 which later reduced to 20 shells after player received MP5 as their final weapon in this MP.This is only SFA MP series never featuring assault rifle as the protagonist's weapon arsenal and it's allow the player to use All Weapons in Hitman Level cheat. San Fierro Auto 4: Downfall - In second mission of Chapter 1,the player will only received the silenced 9mm pistol,the last pistol to make its debut as protagonist's weapon arsenal in SFA series.Later on,in Chapter 2,the player will begin to use Bolt-Action Rifle more often and M4 (seldom).In Chapter 3,the player will be provided with a sniper rifle (one mission), Desert Eagle (one mission) and Shotgun (last two missions).